light of my life
by simbaanaya
Summary: A young lioness cub gets bullied alot and is very depressed. She even loses the will to live. can simba bring the light back into her life?or is it to late for her? one shot simbaxoc


**Hello everyone!**

**I hope you all had a nice day!**

**I just want to let you know that you are all amazing people!**

**I would like to thank you all for reading my stories!**

**This is a new story!**

**This one shot is about simba and my other character ashani!**

**She isn't in my other story much,but i just wanted to do something different.**

**Anyway please enjoy this one shot.**

* * *

''Why me?''ashani asked herself.

''Why do i get bullied everyday?''

''Why do i have no friends?''

Ashani was sitting by the river by herself for the third time that week.

Her golden fur was coverd in dust and cuts,and her light crystal blue eyes had black rings around them.

Ashani did not have an easy life,she was the loser of the pride.

She was constently tormented by her sister nala.

Nala had been mean to her ever since they where babies.

She humiliated her every chance she got.

She was always jelous of ashani because she was to be the next queen.

There mother was a different story,she always favored nala over ashani.

She put her down every chance she got along with her daughter,sometimes she never even paid attention to her.

That was fine with ashani.

She constently got bullied everyday,she was sick of it.

She tried to hide her pain the best she could.

Most nightes she would cry herself to sleep,in the moring she didn't even want to get up.

Sometimes she was deppressed about it,she had no friends in the pride exept for simba.

She thought of running away,but she had nowhere to go,so what would be the point?

Simba was the only one that kept her in the pride lands.

She had a crush on him for a long time,but she was to afriad to tell him because it might ruin there friendship if he didn't like her back.

Simba was the only good thing in her life.

She buried her face in her paws then started to cry.

No one understood her,nobody cared about what she was feeling.

She was a good girl,she never botherd anybody,so why did everyone hate her so much?

When she walked up to the cubs they would just start to wisper and laugh.

When she tried to talk to her mother she just growled at her.

It was as if the sight of ashani sickend her.

That stung ashani to her heart and soul.

Not even her mother loved her.

Sometimes she wished that when the cubs beat her up they would just put her out of her misery.

She tried defending herself,but they would just ignore her.

''I am pathetic,''ashani said softly,''i don't even deserve to live.''

She looked up at the river and glared at her reflection.

Worthless is what the cubs would call her,that was what she was beggining to think she was.

''Hey freak!''

Ashani turned around to see nala standing behind her smirking.

''Would you like to go for a swim?''nala asked staring at the river.

Ashani's eyes widen in horror.

How could her own sister be so cruel.

Ashani had betrayl and hurt in her eyes.

How could she do this to her own sister?they are family.

Nala advanced towards her sister with an evil glint in her eyes.

''I think it's only fair to end your pethetic existance now.''nala growled.

''Why nala?''ashani asked sadly.

Ashani didn't even move from her spot.

She already knew she couldn't fight nala off because she was older and stronger.

''With you gone i can be queen.''nala replied rolling her eyes.

''Just because i will be gone that doens't mean you will get to be queen,''ashani said frowning,''there are better choices you know.'

Nala lost it then jumped at her sister and sent her tumbaling into the water.

Nala stopped just at the edge of the water to watch her sister drown.

Have fun drowning said smiling evilly.

She gave her sister one last evil look before walking off laughing.

_''This is it.''_she thought sadly.

Tears swelled in her eyes and her lips started to quiver.

She tried to hold on to a thin branch that was in the river but it soon cracked and she was dragged under water.

Water filled her lungs and she became light headed.

She kicked hard desperatly trying to get back to the surface,she kicked so hard that her legs ached.

Ashani felt herself getting weaker and weaker by each passing second.

As she was drowning she thought about her sister,her mother,the cubs,simba, and herself.

How would simba feel when she was gone?

She felt like she was about to faint when at the last second two golden paws rapped around her waist.

She felt herself being pulled back up to shore.

At last she saw the sun.

Ashani was layed down gently on the soft green grass,then she felt two paws push on her chest.

The next thing she knew she was coughing up water.

After she got all the water out of her lungs she opend her eyes slowly then saw a pair of aburn eyes.

''Are you ok?''simba asked.

I'm responded,she rubbed her eyes so she could see clearly and saw her best friend standing over her.

''Hi simba,''she said dryly,''thanks for saving me.''

''What's the matter?''simba asked with concern in his voice.

''You wouldn't understand.''ashani said lowering her head.

''I could try.''he replied smiling.

''Well i-i don't have any friends besides you,''ashani replied sadly,''my own sister pushed me in the river so she could kill me to become queen,i don't know what i did wrong!nobody likes me!''

Ashani broke down completly and cried into simba's chest.

''I am such an idiot!''she screamed.

Simba looked at her with kind eyes then rapped his paw around her and stroked her back gently.

''That's not true ashante,''simba said softly,''i like you alot.''

''You do?''she asked lifting her head up.

Simba didn't awnser,instead he cuped her face with his paws then crashed his muzzle into hers.

Ashani was shocked at first but then smiled against simba's lips then kissed back happily.

Their kiss was passionet and full of love.

Even though they where young they felt strongly for each other for a long time.

Ashani had always loved him but was to afraid to tell him because she thought he was just like all the other cubs.

It turned out he was way different.

All of the other girls in the pride where brats to simba,all they did was put everyone down.

He didn't get why everyone was so mean to ashani,she was such a sweet girl.

After 1 minute they pulled apart with huge smiles on their faces.

'Ashani,''simba said taking a deep breath,''you are the most wonderful girl o have ever met,i have liked you ever since we met,i love you.''

Ashani was shocked at what he said.

He loved her?nobody had ever said that to her before,it made her feel good.

I love you two simba,she awsnerd crying tears of joy, ''your sweet,funny,and one awsome friend!''

Simba smiled happily then pulled her into another kiss.

''Ashani will you be my girlfriend?''simba asked.

''Nothing would make me happier.''ashani responded.

Simba smile widen then he pulled her into another hug then kissed the top of her head.

Ashani hugged him back and gave him a kiss on his cheek in return.

''Your my sweet princesses.''simba said softly.

''Your my sweet prince.'' ashani responded.

Together they felt invisable,like nothing could touch them.

Ashani no longer felt miserable.

At that wonderful moment all her pain and suffering was forgotten.

Simba made her feel like she was special.

Ashani made simba feel like he could do anything.

He couldn't wait to see what the future would hold.

No matter what happend he promised himself that he would stay with ashani.

As long as the had each other they would be just fine.

* * *

**A/N:How did you like the one shot? it took me a long time to write this. Well have a goodnight everyone!**


End file.
